Among the various conventional image forming apparatuses in the art, there are conventional image forming apparatuses provided with a sheet re-conveying unit. The re-conveying unit includes two sets of roller pairs each of which includes a first roller and a second roller. The second roller has a rotation axis inclined with respect to a rotation axis of the first roller. An urging member such as a spring urges the second roller toward the first roller.